Worldwide Girl
by Gabzter
Summary: From all around the world the only thing that Max has always wanted is for her dreams to come true. Will they become true? Will she be the Worldwide girl of the band she secretly loves?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Sorry it's long, but you know I got inspired xD! Hope you guys like this story :D! Please Review and Recommend! Love you all! **

It's happening all over again, and I never wanted this to happen, it was never part of my plans, but yeah I'm just a teenager who has to live with her dad and move around all over the world because of his job. Why do I live with my dad? Well my parents got divorced when I was 5 and my mom got married again and the new guy was a freak perverted, so I decided to live with my dad even if it meant to move every time his job said so. So far I have lived in London, Central America, Brazil, Paris, Canada, Italy, Australia and Germany; now I am living in Los Angeles, California, where your dreams come true... That's what they say... Hopefully mine will come true.

I'm 17, my name is Maximum Toyer, but I answer to the name Max. I am kind of shy, I don't like to call the attention, I do like sports (tho I get hurt easily -.-'), people usually think I'm a trouble kid, I do get in trouble, but who wouldn't? I'm the typical tomboy, combined with an attitude and a love for adventure and a sweet side that doesn't shows.

My dad is a diplomatic, that's why we move around. He never got remarried, still don't understand why, he is good looking for his age, and he is really respectful. Either way, I do get along with him, he isn't only my dad but also my friend, we keep company for each other. We have a huge mansion here in LA, and the most awesome thing is that it's located three minutes away from the beach. It's a pretty big house for only two people to live in it... (it has around 10 bedrooms, 5 living rooms, a pool, huge kitchen, and yeah it's huge).

_So today it's my first day in my new school, and I really don't want to go, I'm attending a school for young artists and musicians, so well, school for rich people who get whatever they want whenever they want..._

"Max! Hurry up, you don't want to be late on your first day!" my dad yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I grabbed my hair in a ponytail. First day, just be yourself Max, there is no need to pretend, I looked at myself in the mirror one more time, ripped jeans, black tank top with an electric blue leather jacket and black vans. I sighed grabbed my backpack and went downstairs to meet with my dad.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Not really, can't I go to another school? You know, one that is normal?"

"Honey, the school is normal, don't judge it. At least try today, let's see how it goes okay?"

"Sure dad..."

"That's my girl." he says and we get into the limo. The trip from the house to the school took around 25 minutes, in which my dad never got off the phone. When we finally arrived school, I knew it was going to be a long day; kids where coming out of expensive cars or limos, some were driving cars that obviously their parents had bought, girls wearing to much make-up and not enough cloth. People laughing other talking, showing off their things, making fun of other kids, well at least they do normal things, I thought.

"Good luck honey. Please be good and see you for dinner." my dad said.

"Sure dad." I said and went out of the limo.

I walked through the parking lot, ignoring all the comments, pointing and giggles behind my back. Don't be stupid and approach to someone, I thought, but then again, I didn't want to, everyone looked far more interested in talking about me than actually talking to me. I entered the building and started looking for my locker, as I couldn't find it I decided to ask four boys who were talking. They looked friendly, the tallest one had hazel eyes and brown hair, next to him there was a blond and had amazing green eyes, next to him was the one with black hair and brown eyes, and the last one had light-brown skin and black hair (Latino), they were also cute.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I'm new here and I'm looking for my locker." I said.

"No problem, what number is your locker?" the blond one asked.

"Umm K14."

"That's the one next to Kendall's." the latino guy said.

"Sorry, but who is Kendall?"

"Sorry! We haven't presented each other right? I'm Logan." the one with black hair said.

"Hi there, I'm James." the tallest one said.

"Carlos over here!" the latino said.

"So yeah I am Kendall." the blond one said.

"Hi guys, I'm Max."

"Which grade are you?" Carlos asked.

"Senior. You guys?"

"Same." Logan replied.

"So, do you know where your classes are located?" James asked.

"Nope. Didn't I mention I'm new?"

"Ha-ha, don't worry we can help you. Mind showing us your schedule?" Kendall said.

"Nope, here you go."

"Okay, so you have Math with me and Carlos. Science with James, History and Art with Logan, English with Carlos and James, and finally Sports with me." Kendall said.

"Wow, I'll at least know someone in my classes." I said with a shy laugh.

"So let's go before we get late." Carlos said.

"Sure, I'll take you to the locker and then we go to class together. See you guys at lunch!" Kendall said and we (Carlos, Kendall and I) walked to locker K14. It wasn't that far away from where I asked the guys to help me.

"So, from where do you come?" Kendall asked me.

"Germany." I said and then corrected myself "Sorry, I was born in Kansas, but umm I have lived all over the world."

"Really? That sounds awesome!" Carlos said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You don't like moving around?" Kendall asked.

"Not when you have to be learning a new language every year."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"Well, my dad is a diplomatic so we move all around the world and I have to learn the language of the country in which we are." I explained as we entered our class.

"That sucks!" Carlos said.

"For me it actually sounds interesting." Kendall said. I gave a small smile to Kendall and entered the classroom. I looked around, yep it was totally different as in Germany, but whatever classes are classes aren't they? I went over and sat at the back of the class, while Carlos sat in the middle and Kendall in front of me.

"Why don't you sit in the front?" Kendall asked me.

"Never liked to be the center of attention."

"Isn't that a little too complicated? I mean, you move all around the world."

"Yeah, but I'm like a chameleon, I get lost easily." I said and the teacher came in.

"So class, welcome back! I see a new face at the back. Would you mind standing up and saying your name please." the teacher asked me. I had to do it, it's just your name, you can do it, I thought and got up.

"Hi, I'm Max Toyer." I said made a little wave and sat again.

"Welcome to Math Ms. Toyer, I'm Mr. Emmet. So now class we will start. Open up your books page 25." He said and started writing on the board. I couldn't concentrate in class because I had one guy staring at me, and I was particularly interested in Kendall's hair, so yeah I get distracted easily? Not so much, but I already knew what Mr. Emmet was explaining. Finally the bell rang and I started packing my stuff when the guy who was staring at me came up.

"Hey there Max. I'm Zach." he said with a flirty smile.

"Hi Zach."

"I like your style, you know, it makes you look rebellious, and let me tell you, I like rebellious." he said with a wink.

"Yeah? Too bad you only go for looks." I said and went with Kendall (who was listening to the conversation) and met with Carlos.

"No one has ever replied to him like that." Kendall said.

"Really? The girls buy his lame words?" I asked in shock.

"What you talking about?" Carlos asked.

"She just blew Zach." Kendall said.

"Really? Wow! The first in history!" Carlos said hi-five-ing me.

"Okay? You guys are weird." I said and we started walking down the hall.

"So umm I guess I will see you around guys." I said walking to where James was standing.

"Sure." Carlos said and ran to his next class.

"Lunch with us?" Kendall asked me, and I just nodded and walk over to James.

"Hello there pretty lady." he said as we walked to our class.

"Hi."

"How was your first hour?"

"Boring. And weird."

"Why boring and weird?"

"Because it's Math and I had already seen what the teacher explained."

"Huh? Not only pretty but intelligent." James said with a flirty smile.

"Huh? Not getting anywhere." I said mocking his face and he simply laughed.

"Why weird?"

"Oh well, Kendall told me that I blew off the guy no one ever deny." I said taking a seat next to him in the Science Class.

"Zach?"

"Mhm."

"Woah! You're going to get famous here in school." he said and we both started laughing. In that same moment the teacher came in, but apparently she was new because no one said good-morning or cared if she entered.

"Welcome Students!" she said catching everyone's attention "I am Ms. Bloom, your new Science teacher. I hope we all get along pretty well. Now I would like for everyone to present themselves. Name, age and activity or career you do." And like that one by one started presenting themselves, luckily James and I were sitting at the back, so we were the last.

"Ladies first." he whispered when it was turn for our table.

"I'm Max, I'm 17 and well I surf and skate." I said. (Tho I have a lot of other activities, which are all basically sports or extreme sports.)

"I'm James, I'm 18 and I'm in a band." he said and sat. The teacher said something else and then started teaching.

"You're in a band?" I whispered to James while we did our work.

"Yeah. You surf?"

"Yeah."

"Over there at back! I said Silence!" Ms. Bloom snapped. James and I exchange a small laugh and did our work. The bell finally rang, and again another guy came up to me while I arrange my things.

"Hi Max, I'm Luca." he said extending his hand.

"Hi." I said shaking it.

"So, how are you liking the school?"

"I've only been in two classes dude."

"James." Luca said seeing James behind me.

"Luca. Is your girlfriend okay with you flirting with another girl?" James asked.

"Who says I'm here to flirt with Max?"

"The way you talk and your face says it all. See ya around Luca." I said and left the class.

"Woah, l keep like that and you'll have the reputation of not being easy." James said following me.

"Is that I'm not." I said and stopped looking for Logan.

"Hi Max." Logan said. "Ready for History?" he added showing the door.

"See you later James." I said and entered the classroom.

"Are you liking school?" Logan asked taking a seat in the front.

"Well, kinda." I said walking to the back.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"Don't like being the center of attention, so umm I'll sit in the back." I said and left to the back. There was only one free chair and it was next to another guy, either way I sat next to him.

"Hi there, I'm David." the guy said.

"Hi, I'm Max."

"Oh, so you are the girl who blew my brother off?"

"Who's your brother?"

"Zach."

"Oh... Well yeah I did."

"You're so cool! He needed to taste a little of rejection. But he is not going to back off easily. He'll keep coming."

"Good morning class. Can I please hear your name young lady at the back." The teacher said.

"Max Toyer."

"I'm Mr. Engels and now let's start with the class." Mr. Engels said and started writing something on the board.

The class went fast and not so boring, it was the first day and we already had a project to make, with pairs and I was paired with David. The bell rang and I was packing my things when another guy came to talk with me and David.

"So, are the rumors true David?" The guy asked.

"That she blew my brother yep." David replied.

"Hi I'm Tyler." the guy said.

"Hi."

"Are you a model or something?" Tyler asked.

"No. See you around." I said and walked over to Logan, who was waiting to show me the way to art.

"What were you talking with David?" Logan asked.

"He asked me if I was the one who blew his brother."

"Oh, you know they are twins?"

"Are you forking kidding me? They don't look alike! And David seems way nicer."

"Forking?"

"Yeah... It replaces the f word."

"Good idea, mind if I use it? And yeah David is way better person." Logan said letting me enter the Art class first (what a gentleman).

"Not a problem." I said taking a seat in the back and Logan came to seat next to me.

"Welcome to Art everybody. I'm Mr. Green, and yes it is funny. I'm your new teacher, so I would like for you guys to present yourselves, name, age and favorite color. And we will start at the back." Mr. Green said pointing at our table.

"I'm Max Toyer, 17 and blue." I said.

"Logan, 18 and black." Logan said. And like that the 24 students said their name age and favorite color, and for the second time I realized I was one of the few students who still had 17.

"Ok. Now let's start with the class. Learning how to sketch." Mr. Green said and started explaining a bunch of things. He expected us to sketch perfectly, it wasn't so hard, but apparently a lot of people were having trouble, including Logan.

"Arg! How could you do it? It's impossible!" Logan said to me.

"Yo Logan, chill. Here let me help you." I said grabbing his paper and teaching him.

"Really? That easy?" he said when he tried by himself.

"Yes, that easy." I said and the bell finally rang. Logan and I started packing our things when this guy (I know! A bunch of guys come and talk to the new girl, and I don't know why! I mean I'm tall, skinny well normal, have long hair until my hips and big eyes, I wear glasses but I always use contacts. I'm a tomboy for god sake's!) comes up to our table.

"Hey Logan man! So long we saw each other right!" The dude said.

"Hey Dennis, yeah it was." Logan said.

"Hey there pretty lady. You're the new girl. Max right?" Dennis said.

"Yeah it's me."

"Good you are friends with Logan. He's an awesome guy. And if you ever wanna hang out, just tell me." Dennis said.

"Yeah I've notice. Thanks." I said and walk out of the classroom to my locker.

"Hello." Kendall said opening his locker.

"Hey. Where do you guys eat lunch?"

"In the Cafeteria, you are still joining is right?"

"Of course, I'm still joining you guys."

"Well then, are you ready?"

"Yeppers." I replied and started following him to the cafeteria. We talked about the first lessons in school and some other stuff, it was nice to actually know someone in your first day who could actually talk your same language. We finally got there, order our food and then sat in the table with the boys.

"So, you guys are always together?" I asked.

"Yep." James answered.

"What do you guys do? I mean James is in a band."

"Yeah, in a band with us." Carlos said.

"You four are a band? So cool!"

"Yeah ha-ha. We are a band."

"Names of the band?"

"Big Time Rush." Kendall said.

"No way!"

"What?" asked Logan.

"You guys did a tour and went to London right?"

"Yeah, why?" Kendall asked.

"My best friend in London told me, he had to take his girlfriend to your concert! Cause you are like so famous!"

"Woah!" they all answered.

"But you guys are so different, I mean you don't act like super stars."

"Is that we are not, we are normal people who have an awesome job." Kendall said. And we all laughed.

"What do you do?" Carlos asked.

"Apart from traveling around the world?"

"Yes." Logan said.

"Nothing. I basically only do, sports even though I am pro-accidents."

"Really? Which sports?" James asked.

"All of them. From swimming to baseball, basketball, volleyball, ice hockey, ri-" I was saying and got cut off by the guys.

"ICE HOCKEY?" the four screamed.

"Yeah..."

"We love ice hockey! Back in Minnesota we used to play a lot more than now!" Kendall said.

"We should totally go play someday." James suggested.

"Would love to" I said and the bell rang.

"Ready for two hours of English?" Carlos asked.

"No."

"Then let's go!" James said. We all stood up and cleaned our table and walked to our respective classroom.

"So what are you doing after school?" Carlos asked.

"I have no idea. I think I should go home and finish unpacking."

"You haven't finished unpacking? How long have you been here?" James asked as we entered the classroom.

"We arrived here Saturday. So umm 3 days."

"Wow! Aren't you like confused? You know with all the day and night thing?" Carlos asked, as we all sat in the back of the room.

"Nope. I'm just used to it, I guess. Meaning I moved for the first time from New York to Paris, then to Brazil, from Brazil to Central America then Italy, then Canada, then London, then Australia, then Germany and now here."

"Yes, I guess you are used to it by now." James said and the teacher entered the room. I looked up to see who was our teacher, and I couldn't believe it; my only uncle (almost like a brother, he only has 22) was going to teach me. What on the sweet mother of earth?

"Umm, Max why do you have a surprised face?" James asked as my uncle wrote 'Mr. Toyer' on the board.

"Welcome students. As you can see and read I'm Mr. Toyer and I'm your new English teacher. I hope you all enjoy my class, I'll try to make it as interesting as possible. Now I want every one of you to stand up and say your name and age. Oh yeah here in the front. We'll start with the lady at the back." he said pointing at me.

He's doing this on purpose, I know he knows I hate being the first and or the center of attention. I'm going to kill him, I thought as I walked to the front. I have done this so many times I'm used now, no I'm not, ok, but don't say your last name Max, don't say it, I thought.

"Umm, okay, hi, I'm Max and I'm 17."

"Last name please Max." my uncle said, but Carlos was already next to me ready to present.

"Hi, I'm Carlos Garcia, 18." Carlos said and I went to take a seat. Then it was James turn.

"James Diamond, 18." he said and thanks God my uncle forgot or ignored the fact I never said my last name. This time I was the youngest student, apparently there are only two other students with 17, who's birthdays are before mine, so I'm the youngest Senior... After everyone presented themselves, my uncle told us to write a little paragraph on what we did on Summer. Oh great, I have to say I was on Germany, traveling all around, alone, while my dad worked, well not alone, with my only uncle; him.

"Carlos, what else did we do on Summer? Apart from visiting our parents and friends in Minnesota?" James asked Carlos as he worked.

"Nothing man, playing video games, work with Gustavo, almost kill Gustavo, tried to get girlfriends." Carlos answered as he wrote down what he said.

"What did you do on Summer Max?" James asked.

"Travel around Germany."

"With your dad?" Carlos asked.

"Nope, with his brother."

"Okay class, now I want a volunteer to read their Summer paragraph. If no one wants I'll call a random from the list. Now who wants?" he said, and no one raised their hand. "Okay then. Carlos Garcia, come up and tell us about your Summer." my uncle said and Carlos went to the front.

"How did I spent my Summer? First of all I spent it with my three best-friends as always. We went back to Minnesota for 3 weeks to visit our family and friends. We came back here to Cali and hanged-out with our friends here, we worked, played video games and you know have fun." Carlos read.

"Ok, um Carlos, I know everyone here knows who your best-friends are and what you work on, but I'm new here, so I don't." my uncle said.

"Yeah sorry. My friends are Logan Mitchell, James Diamond and Kendall Knight, and we are all together in a band called Big Time Rush." Carlos said and my uncle turned to look at me. The bell rang but we had another hour of english.

"Ok, 3 minutes break and then Sonny will tell us about her summer." My uncle said and left the room. I know I told him about BTR, because of my best friend in London, and I told him I thought they were cute and sing pretty well (cause I bought their CD's and got kinda obsessed with them).

"He seems cool. Mr. Toyer, why does that name sounds familiar?" Carlos said bringing me back to reality and eating a chocolate bar.

"Yeah he does. And I don't know why dude." James said.

"Hey James, Carlos and Max." Zach said, oh great Zach is back...

"Hey." we all replied.

"I really want to hear what you did on Summer Max." Zach said.

"Really? I don't care." I replied and James and Carlos laughed.

"Why so stubborn?" Zach asked.

"Why so interested?"

"Max, Max, Max... I already told you. I like you. And let me tell you. I always get what I want." Zach said with a wink at the end and my uncle entered the class.

"Good luck with that." I said turning my view to my summer text.

"Everyone sit down. Now Sonny, start." My uncle said and Sonny told us about her working on a farm Summer. After Sonny came Michael and then George and his 'I literally did nothing on Summer' story.

"Ok, now I would like Max to come up front." My uncle said and the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell." James whispered.

"Oh well too bad. See you tomorrow. Class dismissed." My uncle said and we all left.

We were walking down the hall to our next class when Logan and Kendall joined us.

"So, Mr. Toyer is an awesome teacher right." Logan said.

"Yeah, the hell he is." James agreed.

"Do you know he was in Germany all last Summer." Kendall added.

"No way! Just like you Max." Carlos said.

"Yeah..." I said not as happy as they sound.

"See you guys after school." Logan said and left.

"Yep. See ya, we have Physics." James said and left with Carlos.

"Gym?" Kendall said and we went to our class.

"Good afternoon class, I know it's the first day, and the last class. That is why today we'll have a game of DodgeBall. Now divide in two teams." the teacher, Mr. Reed said and we obeyed.

I was in the same team as Kendall and Zach. We started playing, our team was really bad or the other team were pros, because only 10 minutes had passed and the only left from our team were Zach, Kendall and I.

"Damn, they're good." Zach said.

"Yeah!" Kendall said. "Watch out Zach!" he added, before a ball hit Zach. Only the three of us got to leave the other team with their best three. Another 20 minutes passed and only Kendall and I were left against the other three.

"How can you play so well?" Kendall asked me, as he sent one of the other team to the bench.

"I don't know. My reflexes are pretty good." I said saving me.

"I can see that." Kendall said and got hit.

"Ok. Only three people left. One against two. Let's see if Max can win or if Marcus and Alex win." Mr. Reed said. And who cares if I lose, I will lose against two guys, and if I won, I won against two guys, either way I won't look bad. Only 5 minutes left of the class. Well I want to win, I thought, as I sent Marcus to the bench. Only Alex and I; who's gonna win? We threw balls, we dogged balls, and tried to hit each other in order for one of us to win. BOOM! The ball finally hit someone, Alex was on the floor, I had won. Two guys lost against a girl, the new girl.

"Wow! Very good Max, I never thought you would win. Class dismissed." Mr. Reed said, the bell rang and we left to the dressing rooms.

"Wow Max, you surely have good reflexes." Sonny said.

"Yeah? And a great arm too." Megan added.

"Thanks." I said. All the girls kept talking about their Summer, Summer Love and other weird things. I got ready and went to the school entrance.

"So? Rebel, stubborn and sportive." I heard Zach said coming to stand next to me.

"Get lost dude."

"I'm liking you more every time." Zach said and left to his car.

"So when are you planning to tell your friends you are a fan and that you have the most amazing uncle ever?" my uncle said appearing next to me.

"Someday U.T." I replied.

"Better for you to tell them, than they finding out alone."

"We have the same last name dude, they'll figure it out soon."

"Whatever Maxi. See you tonight." my uncle said and left to his classroom. I went outside and found Logan, Carlos, James and Kendall talking.

"Hey guys." I said approaching to them.

"Sup Max?" Logan said.

"Congrats on winning, by the way." Carlos said.

"Yeah! You won against Alex, the best player." James said.

"Yeah well, thanks I guess." I said.

"Well, what are you doing today?" Logan asked.

"Probably finish unpacking."

"How long have you been here?" Kendall asked.

"Since Saturday." Carlos replied for me.

"Oh well guys, see you tomorrow. My ride just came." I said as I saw my dad's limo parked in front of us.

"Bye!" they all replied and I got inside the car and left.

*James' P.O.V*

"She's cool." I said.

"Yeah she is." Logan said.

"Guess she has a though life." Carlos said.

"And why would that be?" I asked.

"You know? Moving all over the world." Kendall replied.

"Yeah, guess she is a Worldwide girl." I said, we all had the same face and then started laughing. But I was being serious, she was gorgeous, how can I describe her, long black hair (but when I say long, really long) those beautiful dark brown almost black eyes, the shy smile she has, the perfect body, and just her way of being, it was going to be hard to get her, but she was worth the fight, I just hope none of my friends like her, because I wouldn't like to fight for a girl with my friends, that's just stupid.

"Hey dude, what are you thinking?" Logan asked me and I saw how all my friends were staring at me.

"Umm, I was just... You know... Thinking?" I said unsure.

"You like her, right dude." Kendall said.

"Yes..."

"Don't worry she can be all yours. Right guys?" Carlos said.

"Yep." Logan answered.

"Go for it man!" Kendall said.

"Let's go to work guys. And. Thank you." I said as I saw Kelly coming to pick us up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! ;D thanks for the alerts and favorites :3 I loge you all! xD! I know it is long, but yeah, it is long. Sorry. Hopefully next chapters are not going to be so much about school, but about the relationship of the guys with Max. Please do James a favor and answer his question at the end :) I would like to know what you guys think he should do.**

**I don't own anything :( Please Review and Recommend! ;)**

*James P.O.V.*

We have been working with Gustavo since we finished school, full two hours without break, not even for the bathroom, and we are so tired.

"Ok dogs, you are free to go." Gustavo said, and we all cheered.

"See you tomorrow." we said and left to our house. (Yeah we moved out of the Palm Woods and now live near the beach.)

"I can't get her out of my mind guys." I said as Logan drove.

"We barely know her dude. Meaning we just now her name and age." Carlos said.

"Favorite color too. Blue." Logan added, and none of us spoke again.

We got home and found Katie (Kendall's younger sister) watching some weird and violent show.

"Hey guys!" she said, well I'm not sure, because my mind only had one thing, Max.

"Hey baby sister." Kendall said and serves himself some water.

"Hey." Carlos, Logan and I said as we all sat in the couch with her.

"What's up with James?" she asked, I felt everyone staring at me, but I don't care, I think I am really in love, she stood up and clapped her hands in front of me and screamed: "JAMES!"

"WHAT?" I screamed coming back to senses.

"What is happening in that weird head of yours?" she asked.

"I'm thinking."

"Dude! We barely know her name, age and favorite color!" Logan shouted.

"So it's a girl. Well I only need that to help you find more about her." Katie said and she brought the laptop.

"Her name is Max." I said.

"Max Toyer." Logan reassured.

"TOYER?" Carlos and I shouted.

"As in our new english teacher?" I asked while Katie re-searched.

"Oh! Now it all fit together!" Kendall said and then added: "Mr. Toyer said he had spent his Summer in Germany with his only nephew. And you guys said she spent her Summer in Germany with her uncle, whom is Mr. Toyer."

"That explains the face she had when she saw him and her not wanting to say her last name in class." Carlos said.

"FOUND HER!" Katie shouted and then started reading: "Daughter to Diplomatic Carl Toyer. Maximum Toyer, better known as Max was born in Wichita, Kansas and has lived all around the world. The 17 year old, has won various medals and trophies in ATV's competitions, skateboarding, swi—" she was saying when she got interrupted.

"Kids, get ready. We are going to say hi to our new neighbors." Mrs. Knight said.

"The one that is close to the beach? Two houses away from ours?" Kendall asked.

"Exactly. We leave in 5." Mrs. Knight said.

*Normal P.O.V.*

After approximately two hours of unpacking I decided to go downstairs and wait for my dad to come back home. I was thrown on the couch watching TV. It was pretty cool that I had, or well, I think I had become friends with Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan aka Big Time Rush, those guys are cool to be around, and they are how can I explain it? Awesome? Yeah, pretty much, they are so down to earth.

"Hey Kiddo. Come è stato il primo giorno? (Hey Kiddo. How was first day?)" My dad asked in Italian collapsing next to me. That meant we are speaking in Italian tonight.

"Non era così male. Met paio di persone e si accorse che U.T. è il mio insegnante di inglese.(Wasn't so bad. Met couple of people and realized that U.T. is my English teacher.)"

"Quindi, buon per voi. Oh ... Così saprò tutto quello che fai a scuola. (So good for you. Oh... So I will know about everything you do at school.)"

"Ha-ha-ha. Così divertente. Lui mi dava fastidio di proposito! (Ha-ha-ha. So funny. He was bothering me on purpose!)"

"Chiede di essere il primo? (Asking you to be the first?)"

"YEAH!" I said throwing my arms in the air to make a dramatic expression when we heard the doorbell ring.

"E 'a casa presto ... E '7:40, ha detto che sarebbe tornato alle 8:00. (He's home early... It's 7:40, he said he would be back at 8:00.)" My dad said as I got up and went to open the door. My dad was behind me, I opened the door and Boom! James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, a little girl and a woman (guessing Kendall's mother) were standing at our doorsteps with a cake.

"Hello darling, I'm Mrs. Knight, and we are your neighbors." the woman said (and I was right.)

I still couldn't process the fact that the guys were at my house and that they were our neighbors, thanks God my dad took over: "Hello I'm Carl Toyer, nice to meet you." he said shaking Mrs. Knight hand. "Come on in. Will you join us for dinner?"

"Oh, no. We just can't crash." Mrs. Knight said as they all stepped inside.

"I insist. Now what are your names kids?"

"Kendall."

"James."

"Carlos."

"Logan."

"Katie." the little girl replied.

"Nice to meet you all, this is my daughter Max. Now why don't you go and watch TV or play video games while I speak with your mother." my dad said and I motioned the guys and Katie to follow me.

"Not only I see you in school, but you also come to my house." I said as we walked to the game room.

"Yeah? Not only we find out that Mr. Toyer is your uncle, but that you are our neighbor as well." James said.

"Took you a while to realize it."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Carlos asked.

"Cause I didn't know he was going to teach me until the class. What do you wanna do?" I asked as we entered the Game room.

"So you are the famous Max. You are way prettier." Katie said.

"Famous?" I asked confused.

"Of course! You blew off Zach like three times and won Alex. You're the new news!" Katie explained.

"You guys told her?"

"No!" they all replied at the same time.

"Everybody knows about it, everyone in school talks about you." Katie said.

"What? No! They don't even know me!"

"You are right, but they only know your rebel and sportive side. They haven't seen the real you yet." James said. (And somehow I found that sweet.)

"And who says they would like the real me?"

"Why won't they?" Logan asked.

"Because only the correct people understand me."

"So, you are afraid you end up hurt?" Carlos asked.

"Only the correct persons need to know the real me."

"And are these dorks, the correct people?" Katie asked.

"So far, they've proven they are." I said and they smiled.

We stayed talking and having fun until my uncle came and told us to have dinner. The adults spoke about school, and other stuff I really don't care about. Around 9:40pm Mrs. Knight appeared in the game room and found us fighting over which 'violent' (her words) video game to play.

"Zombie attack 4!" Logan said, and Carlos agreed.

"No! No survivors 4!" Kendall protested and James agreed.

"Zombie Wars!" Katie and I said.

"No more violent games!" Mrs. Knight and my dad said, followed by some laughter from my uncle.

"Say goodnight kids and let's go home. You have school tomorrow." Mrs. Knight said.

"Goodnight Mr. Toyer, thank you for dinner." All the guys and Katie said.

"No problem kids. Thank you for the cake, it was delicious." My dad said.

"Goodnight Mrs. Knight, Katie, guys." I said. My dad, uncle and I went to say goodbye to the door, and for some reason (maybe their faces) I knew I wasn't' going to like the news.

"So… young lady" My dad said (it's official, I gotta do something I'll be against and we are speaking English).

"What now?" I asked.

"You're going to school with those boys every day." my dad said. (That wasn't bad.)

"And come back with me." my uncle said. (Oh no! This is war!)

"No! No! No! I can't come back with you! I'll be made fun of! Bullied! Called weird names! Plus! I'm going to try for the basketball team. So you know... NO!"

"I told the same thing to your dad, but he just won't listen." my uncle said.

"Ok, ok... I'll send the limo. Now off to bed." My dad said and I went up and slept.

*Next day*

My stupid alarm woke me up from my dreams; it was such a beautiful dream (maybe because it involved James). Either way I got up and ready. Second day and people already have stated who I am, I thought as I put on some jeans and a spider-man t-shirt and some black converse. I went downstairs to have breakfast; my dad was already gone, and I'm not sure if my uncle lives with us (don't get me wrong, he has lived with us in other countries). I brushed my teeth and went down to watch TV. I had just turned on the TV when the doorbell rang and heard the cleaning lady yelling that they were looking for me. I turned off the TV, grabbed my backpack and house keys and went to meet Carlos.

"Morning Max." Carlos said as we walked over to the van.

"Morning Carlos." I said and then when we we entered the limo I added: "Good morning Mrs. Knight thank you for taking me to school. Morning Katie, sup guys?"

"No problem darling." Mrs. Knight said. No one said a word in our way to school. When we finally got to school, we got out of the car and we all walked to our respective lockers.

"So, why don't you want people to know that Mr. Toyer is your uncle?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. People will start to make fun and you know, it's kinda obvious, they'll figure it out eventually."

"Yeah, but don't worry, they won't make fun."

"Where's Mrs. Lake Physics class located?"

"You have to go to the second floor, three doors to your left."

"Thanks. See you later." I said and left to my Physics class. I followed Kendall's direction and got to the classroom. Neither of the guys seemed to have Physics with me, but there was one person I really didn't want to see or relate with; Zach. I went over and sit at the back (like always) far away from him, but he moved next to me.

"Good Morning Max." Zach said.

"What do you want dude?"

"A good morning, at least."

"Morning."

"How was your first day?"

"It could have been better."

"What happened?"

"You did." I said as I moved and sat next to another girl.

"Good Morning class. Could you open your books pg. 58" Mrs. Lake said and the class went super fast.

*Zach's P.O.V.*

Oh Max... Every time she denies me, I know she wants me. But I need for her to open her eyes and realize it. And I have the best plan for her to fall for me... And I'll need is a party, drinks and cameras.

*Normal P.O.V.*

So yeah, in Physics and US History I don't have neither of the guys as my classmates, but in one I have Zach and in the other one David. I really like David he's a cool and interesting dude. Now I have a free hour, so I'll just chill in the lounge and do nothing, hopefully no one will bother me. I was calmly reading a book (I'm a bookworm) when suddenly someone throws me a paper ball. I look around and everybody seems to be studying or sleeping. I open the paper and saw various handwritings 'Hey Max! Join me for lunch? And me? Me too! Also me! Same table. - James.' I looked around again and saw them laughing in a corner. I looked at the paper and decided to reply 'Next time don't throw a paper with the lyric of your new song; say it, ask me face to face. But yeah, I'll join all of you! ;) - Max' and threw the paper and it exactly hit James on the head. He turned around and shot me a smile; three seconds later he was sitting next to me.

"Hey. I can see you don't like throwing papers around huh?"

"Not if you can actually ask the person face to face."

"What about a secret admirer? His secrets notes?"

"Never had one, so I don't know."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I've never had a secret admire and I don't think I'll ever have one."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I'm just sure I'll never have one. I—"

"Really Max? Are you really sure no boy in the world will ever find you beautiful? And try to be your secret admire?" James asked getting serious. I was about to answer when the bell rang.

"Gonna be late for English, and it's not a good idea." I said standing up and walking to our English classroom. I sat in the same place as yesterday, and James sat next to me, Carlos next to James and Zach in front of me.

"You still have to answer me." James whispered.

"Okay class. I have an interesting activity today. And as we have three hours today. Everybody will present it." my uncle said and some people complained for the three freaking hours.

"Ok. Groups of four, whom I choose. You will write a little play about a topic I'll give you." my uncle said and divided the class. I thank him that he put me with James and Carlos, the only bad thing was that Zach was with us. Our topic: Traveling around the world (Germany, Italy and France).

"So um, two tourists and two locals?" Carlos asked.

"Sure why not?" James and I said at the same moment.

"Ok, so Max and I are the tourists and James and Carlos the locals." Zach said.

"Hell no! Plus I know all those places, I should be a local." I complained.

"Ok, then you and me—" Zach was saying.

"No!"

"No what?" Zach asked.

"So... James and Max are the locals, while Zach and I are the tourist." Carlos said.

"Agreed!" James and I said again at the same time.

"But—" Zach was saying.

"Three against one. We win." Carlos said.

"Ok, so you have an idea already?" Mr. Toyer asked approaching to us.

"Yes. Carlos and Zach are the tourists, while James and I are the locals, or the Reiseführer."

"The what?" James, Carlos and Zach asked.

"The Reiseführer, I forgot the name in english."

"Guide." Mr. Toyer said for me.

"Thanks."

"Ok, so write your play." Mr. Toyer said and left.

"You know German?" Zach asked.

"Yes."

"What other languages can you speak?" Zach asked.

"German, French, Portuguese, Spanish, Italian and English."

"Wow! How come you know 6 languages?" Zach asked.

"So... What about a tour around Europe?" James proposed.

"Let's work." I said and we started writing our small play until the bell rang.

"Ok, got to your lunch and afterwards you'll have 15 minutes to practice and then you'll present your play." Mr. Toyer said and we left the room. We went to the cafeteria, got our food and sat in the normal table BTR sits in.

"So? We have free today guys." Logan said.

"Really?" Carlos, James and Kendall asked.

"Yep. Just got a text message from Kelly." Logan said showing the message.

"Let's hit the rink!" Kendall suggested.

"Come along?" James asked me.

"Yeah! Join us!" Carlos said.

"Just let me ask my uncle so he can tell my dad."

"Cool." Logan said.

"I'll go right now." I said standing up.

"Coming with you." James said and we went to look for my uncle. We found him in the classroom.

"U.T. Ich habe eine frage." I said entering the room. (U.T. I have a question.)

"Yeah?"

"Kann ich nach der Schule mit meiner Freundin Eishockey spielen gehen?" (Can I go and play Ice Hockey with my friends after school?)

"Ich frage deinen vater." (I'll ask your dad.)

"Danke." (Thank you) I said and left with James.

"Why didn't you ask in English?" James asked.

"I don't know, we like to practice the languages we know."

"Oh, so in your house you speak any language?"

"Yeah, but it depends on the mood of my dad, whether he wants to speak English or not."

"What did he say?" Logan asked as we sat back.

"He'll ask my dad." I said, and they kept asking questions about me and my life all around the world. And James kept asking if I had a boyfriend or secret admire, and the answer to all that is NO. The bell rang and we went back to class.

"Er sagt habt Spass." (He said to have fun.) Mr. Toyer said when he saw me entering the room and I gave him thumbs up.

We started practicing the lame play we wrote, it was about to tourists traveling around and having two guides, one who only spoke english, and the other who spoke any language.

"Ok, times up! Now, Zach's group will start." Mr. Toyer said and we move to the front. We did the play, and it didn't turn out so bad. When we finished everyone clapped and the next group did theirs and so on. For two complete class hours we saw how people can come up with weird plays, which turn out to be funny.

"Ok class, hope you liked this, because since tomorrow we will start writing an actual play. All together which we will present in two months." Mr. Toyer said.

"So, for the next two months, we'll write and act?" Zach asked.

"Exactly. Class dismissed. Max, may I have a word?" Mr. Toyer said. Everyone left the room and I approached to his desk.

"Yeah?"

"Wolltest du nicht für die Basketball-Team zu versuchen?" (Weren't you going to try for the basketball team?)

"Morgen." (Tomorrow.)

"Ok dann. Wir sehen uns zum Abendessen." (Ok then. See you for dinner.)

"Sie leben mit uns?" (Are you living with us?)

"Yes." he answered and I left to my next class, Math.

Math was whatever, I spent almost all the class laughing with Kendall about some random things he had done over the Summer, and some embarrassing stories I had from living in Germany.

"Ms. Toyer would you mind paying attention to the class and answering number 3 on your book." Mr. Emmet said.

"Umm sure, the answer is, 34.56x10^45."

"I think that is..." Mr. Emmet said looking at his answer book. "Correct." and the bell rang.

"Wow! How did you knew the answer?" Kendall asked.

"Umm the answer is on the back of the book, one, plus its pretty obvious and simple." I said packing my things.

"You're pretty good at school." Kendall said.

"Yeah... Wanna know why?" I asked, because he looked like he wanted to know.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Only if you want to listen." I said as we walked out and we walked over to our Music class.

"Shoot."

"As I travel all over the world, my dad always makes me study things from a year ahead, I mean when I was a junior I was also studying the things for senior year. So right now, I'm not only re-studying senior topics but also studying stuff from the university."

"Genius much?" Kendall asked and we laughed.

"Hey guys." James said.

"Hey James." Kendall and I said at the same moment.

Music class was pretty cool, we made a weird game in which we introduced each other saying things we knew the other person liked or did.

"Umm she's a girl obviously." James said and all the class laughed. "She likes sports, and the color blue. She's new."

"Max!" Kendall shouted.

"Exactly." James said.

"Ok, Max, say your full name and age, and if you are good in music." Ms. Biella said.

"Max Toyer, 17 and well I can't sing, but I can play the drums in Guitar Hero!"

"Ok Ms. Toyer, you were the last one, so we will start with the class." Ms. Biella said.

The class was about the story of the guitar. Not as interesting as it sounds, believe me. James, Kendall and I kept laughing at all the photos the book had, and we started creating stories about an ant. Finally the bell rang and we only had one class left.

"Oh darn it, I have US History." Kendall said.

"We have Biology..." James said.

"So Kendall, se you after school?"

"Sure. Bye guys." Kendall said and left to his classroom, and we did the same.

"Apparently Tuesdays are the day I have to see you for five straight hours." I told James as we sat in the same place as the day before.

"Yeah, I have a pretty company." he said with a wink.

"Max!" Luca shouted.

"What?"

"Wanna go to a party this Friday? Oh you can come too James." Luca said sitting next to me.

"I'll think about it."

"What about you James? Every Senior is invited."

"I'll think about it as well." James said and Ms. Bloom entered the classroom.

"Ok, today we will start working on a project, choose your pairs." Ms. Bloom said.

"With me Max?" James asked.

"Sure."

"They'll have to be a group of three." Ms. Bloom said.

"Here is the group of three!" Luca shouted joining our group without even blinking.

James and I exchange a look, and then started working on our project, following the instructions.

"So, when do we meet to start the project?" Luca asked.

"I'm sorry Luca, but the group of three was already done before you joined James and Max, I'm afraid you'll have to work with Ned." Ms. Bloom said, and we felt so happy.

"But Ms. Bloom I-" Luca started.

"No buts. Now go discuss your project with Ned." she said and left so we could work on our project. The bell rang, we gather our stuff and left to our lockers.

"Ready to lose?" Kendall asked.

"Me? Lose? Good joke dude." I said closing my locker.

"We'll see then." he said and we walked to the entrance.

Logan, Carlos and James were waiting for us outside, but they weren't alone, David was with them.

"Sup?"

"Ready?" Carlos asked.

"Are you?"

"Let's go!" James shouted and we left to the rink. We divided in two teams (kinda obvious right?). Logan, Carlos and David were one team, while James, Kendall and I were the other. We played for a whole hour with those groups, we won; then we changed the groups, David, Carlos and I were one team, so James, Kendall and Logan were the other. We ended in a tie, but James' team was going to win, good luck our time was over.

"Wow you are good." David said to me.

"No! You guys are way better than me!"

"How long have you practiced ice hockey?" Logan asked.

"One year and a half, while I was in Canada."

"Well we've had played almost all our life." Carlos said.

"So you are pretty good of the time you have practice." Kendall added.

"I think you are pretty good in any sports." James said.

"Thanks." I said with a shy smile.

We went outside the rank and kept talking about things we like and other random things.

"Let's have some food!" Carlos suggested.

"Yeah!" Logan shouted.

"I'll join, I'm hungry too." David said.

"Pizza?" Kendall asked.

"Sounds good to me." James said.

"PIZZA!"

With that we left to the nearest pizza parlor and ate and talked for the rest of the afternoon. After that we drop off David at his house and then the guys drop me off at mines.

*James' P.O.V.*

"So, party this Friday?" Logan asked.

"We should totally go. The first party of our Senior year."

"Yeah, why not?" Kendall said.

"Now we just have to see if Max will go." Carlos said making a weird face.

"What?" I asked as they all turned to face me.

"Dude, you can totally get her at the party." Kendall said.

"Do you know who is hosting the party?"

"No." Logan said.

"Isn't It Zach?" Carlos asked.

"Exactly. He won't leave Max alone."

"Oh, believe me. Max will blow that dude so bad, that he'll understand." Kendall said.

"And if not, you save her and make the move." Logan added.

"Whatever, I have homework to do." I said and went to my bedroom.

I really like Max, but I just met her. Should I really make the move this Friday at the party?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the story! Please let me know! I don't own anything! Sorry for any mistakes! Review and Recommend! Love ya all! **

So I don't know if I should go to Zach's party on Friday meaning that he is probably doing that to 'make me fall in love with him' which is never going to happen.

"Ms. Toyer your car is here!" the house keeper shouted.

I saw myself on last time on the mirror before going downstairs. Shorts, cookie monster t-shirt, vans and my hair in a careless ponytail, I don't dress to impress, I thought as I ran down the stairs. I almost bump into James whom was waiting patiently in the middle of the hallway, thanks God he expected that or had really good and fast reflexes, because he stopped us both from falling to the floor.

"Good morning to you Max." he said laughing while he half hugged me and half helped me gain my balance again.

"Sorry! And good morning to you too." I said as we walked to the car which Logan was driving, I guess me face had a strange expression due to the fact that James laughed.

"Yes. Logan or any of us drive all of us to school, it's not Mrs. Knight, that was only yesterday." he said as he stopped laughing and opened the car door so I could get in (isn't he a gentleman?)

"Morning guys."

"Morning Max." all of them replied.

"You guys going on Friday?"

"Yes ma'am." Carlos replied.

"What about you?" Logan asked.

"I don't know..."

"Come on! Go! Come and have fun with us." Kendall said.

"But, will you guys promise me something?"

"What?" they all asked.

"You won't stop me when I do something to Zach, unless it's kissing him."

"Why would you do something to Zach?" Carlos asked.

"Oh… I don't know, maybe when he tries to get me drunk, so I can kiss him, and then say I'm his girlfriend. I mean, he's throwing the party. I'm expecting him trying to do something stupid to win me. I'm not stupid."

"We promise. And if you want I can help you." James said as Logan parked the car.

"Lunch at the same table?" Kendall asked.

"Sure." I said and we all went to our respective classes.

The classes were whatever, I didn't pay attention, cause I didn't feel like it... Yeah 'bad girl'. Ok, third day and everyone acts like if I've been with them all their life, guess Max the Chameleon finally started working. Finally the bell for lunch rand and I walked over to my locker, Kendall wasn't there (he is always on his locker every time I go to mine). I opened my locker and a note fell down, 'what the hell?' I thought as I picked it up and read: 'Can't wait to see you this Friday at the party. Sure you look gorgeous in a dress. -?' I didn't recognize the letter. Who could it possibly be?

"What you've got there?" Kendall asked.

"A note."

"From who?"

"That's a good question."

"Secret admire." he asked as we walked to the cafeteria line.

"Apparently. James probably."

"Why James?"

"Because yesterday he asked me if I had ever had one and got all freaked out when I told him the who on the face of the earth would want to be my secret admire." I explained as we grab our food and walked over to the table.

"He is right. You're underestimating yourself. You could totally have a secret admire." Kendall said as we sat in the table with the rest of the guys.

"Secret admire who?" Logan asked.

"I got a note on my locker from an unknown person."

"See! You have a secret admire!" James said.

"Yeah? Didn't you write that note and put it on my locker?"

"No! I mean, I thought of doing it, but I would have written my name at the end." James said.

"Either way, what does it says?" Carlos asked.

"That he can't wait to see me this Friday at the party, and that I sure look cute on a dress."

"Weird but so awesome!" Logan said.

"No! It's weird and creepy!" I said and we all laughed. The rest of the lunch period consisted of talking, laughing and having fun. When the bell finally rang we all went to our respective classes and we had promise to see us when school was over before I tried out for the basketball team.

*James' P.O.V.*

She's got a secret admire? I knew she would, but now the question is who. Maybe Zach, yeah Zach could be it, but maybe also any other guy in the Senior class. Who? In the last classes had I couldn't concentrate, who had beaten me in my own game? I waited outside for the guys and Max. Finally Carlos and Logan appeared followed by Kendall and Max who were fighting.

"I don't care! It's forking creepy!" Max said.

"What now?"

"She got another note." Logan answered.

"What did it say this time?"

"Red. The color of dress you will use." Max said then sighed and continued: "A surprise in your house awaits you."

"Wow. What a color he chose." Carlos said.

"Well guys gotta get ready for my training. See you tomorrow or later." Max said and left.

"She's so getting that red dress." Kendall said.

"Course she is. Now, will she wear it?" Logan asked.

"If not, we make her." Carlos offered.

"How?" Kendall asked.

"We convince her that is she wears it, it would be easier to find out who is writing the notes and we can find out who the creepy dude is."

"We can go to her house after the studio and convince her." Logan said.

"Come on guys, Kelly's here." Carlos said and we walked to the limo.

*Zach's P.O.V.*

"So, are you sure she lives here?" I asked Luca, while we drove to Max's house.

"Yes. I asked David, your brother. He gave me this direction." Luca answered.

"Didn't he asked why you wanted to know?"

"Yes. But I lied and told him that I was going to give her something for Bio Class."

"Cool. Ok. We're here."

"I don't think she knows you are her secret admire." Luca said as we got out of the car and walked to the doorsteps.

"That's the point you idiot." I said as I rang the doorbell.

"Hello young boys. Im what may I help you?" A woman asked.

"Is this Max Toyer's house?"

"Yes. In what may I help you?" she asked.

"Could you please give Max, this dress?"

"And from who is it?" she asked as she grabbed the dress.

"A secret admire."

"Plus this note. Please." Luca said.

"Sure. Anything else?" she asked.

"No. Thank you." We said and left back to my car.

"Is she going to wear it?" Luca asked.

"Probably, and I hope she does."

*Normal P.O.V.*

The try-outs for the basketball team wasn't so hard. Apparently I got it (not apparently, I'm in, but you understand). So for the next 3 weeks, the coach will be watching all of us to see who will become the captain, and for the first time, I wanna be it. When the try-out/training was over, I went to look for my uncle, who was supposed to take me back home. I went to his english classroom and he wasn't there, went to check in the teachers room, nothing. I walked all over the school, and I didn't find him.

"Are you looking for someone?" David asked.

"Yeah."

"Who?" he asked running his hand through is sweaty hair. (I know it sounds nasty, but he was at the training as well, so he looked HOT, his muscle showed, and damn he looked hot.)

"Umm, Mr. Toyer."

"Outside, just saw him."

"Thanks."

"Why are you looking for him?"

"I umm… I-I…" I sighed, he looked at me with a concern face, then I added: "he's my uncle."

"Your uncle? I thought he was your brother."

"Well he is like my brother, either way, gotta go. Bye!" I said to David and ran outside.

"Seriously U.T.?" I told him as I got inside the car.

"Désolé. Mais je me suis ennuyé d'être à l'école." he replied in French. (Sorry. But I got bored of being at school.)

"French?" I asked and he nodded. "David croyais que tu étais mon frère." I said and he laughed. (David thought you were my brother.)

"Vraiment? comment savez-vous?" (Really? How do you know?)

"Il m'a dit en ce moment, il était celui qui m'a dit que vous étiez ici." (He told me right now, he was the one who told me you were outside.)

"Oh ... comment était la formation? ou essayez-out?" (Oh... How was training? Or try-out?)

"Je suis en." (I'm in.)

"Ne doutez jamais que." (Never doubt that.)

"Mais il va nous observer pendant 3 semaines, puis choisissez le capitaine." (But he'll observe us for 3 weeks and then choose the captain.)

"Veux être là-dedans?" (Wanna be it?)

"Oui monsieur." (Yes sir.)

"Puis essayez de votre mieux." (Then try your best.) he said and parked the car outside. We got out and entered the house, my dad wasn't home yet, but it was 5:30pm, he would be here around 7:00pm. I went straight up to my bedroom to take a bath (I have my own bathroom inside my bedroom.) Finally I came out got dressed in sweatpants and an old 'I (heart) London' t-shirt (which was 3 sizes bigger) and a beaning and was wearing my glasses, and went downstairs to the TV room.

"Ce qui devrait être d'environ le jeu?" (What should the play be about?) U.T. asked in French.

"Ne sais pas." (Don't know)

"Qu'en est-il une fille qui perd sa famille et est envoyé dans un pensionnat riche, où elle trouve son véritable amour?" (What about a girl who loses her family and is sent to a rich boarding school,where she finds true love?)

"Ok. Il ne semble pas mauvaise. Demain vous demander des avis?" (Ok. It doesn't sound bad. Tomorrow will you ask for opinions?)

"Pas. Je vais demander des idées pour le script" (No. I will ask for ideas for the scripts.)

"Ok…"

"Excuse me, Ms. Toyer you received something today. Do you want me to bring it?" Our house keeper said.

"Yes please." I said and she brought a red knee-high, one shoulder red dress and a note. She gave them to me and left.

"Who gave you that?" my uncle asked in English.

"Good question dude, good question."

"Read the note."

"Ok. An honor would it be to me if you wear this Red Dress and meet me near the fountain at midnight."

"What?"

"There's a party Friday, and since today I've been getting this notes, about someone wanting to meet me."

"Hello everybody, let's have dinner I've got an appointment at 8:30pm." my dad said entering the room and then asked in French:" D'où cela vient-il?"(From where did that come from?) pointing at my dress.

"Secret admirer." (Secret admire.) U.T. replied.

"Avez-un vendredi parti et veut me faire porter." (Have a party Friday and wants me to wear it.)

"Ok ... mangeons." (Ok… let's eat.) my dad said and we had dinner.

*James' P.O.V.*

"Gustavo can we have Friday free?" Kendall asked.

"Why should I give the dogs free this Friday?" Gustavo said.

"Because we worked on our Summer and we have a party on Friday." Logan said.

"The boys are right Gustavo. Plus that way we can organize the tour which starts next month, October." Kelly said before Gustavo said something.

"Ok. Dogs! You have free this Friday and you are free to go." Gustavo said.

"Yes!" we all celebrated and went back home.

When we got home we saw Max's dad leaving the house and speaking French with Mr. Toyer; we entered our house and Mrs. Knight had dinner ready. We ate dinner, and then I decided to see if Max was going to wear the red dress.

"Ok. I'm going over to Max's house." I said.

"And why is that?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Gotta go and work on a Bio project." I answered, and it wasn't a complete lie.

"Ok. Be back at 10:00pm." Mrs. Knight said and the guys made kiss faces behind her back and I left to Max's house.

I walked over and knocked on the door. Two seconds later Max opens the door, laughing and looking so beautiful, even though she was wearing sweatpants, a beanie, glasses (she wears glasses?) and a t-shirt a little too big for her.

"Hey James." she said when she stopped laughing and smiled at me.

"Hey Max. Bio project."

"Qui est-ce?" Mr. Toyer shouted in French. (Who is it?)

"Come on in." she said letting me in and then shouted back: "James! Nous devons travailler sur un projet Bio!" in French. (James! We have to work on a Bio project!) Guess they are speaking French today.

"Hello there James." Mr. Toyer said walking over to the door.

"Hi Mr. Toyer."

"Well, go work. I'm headed to the movies." he said and then said something to Max in French: "Se comporter." (Behave.)

"Bye." I said and Max shoot him a weird face.

"You wear glasses?"

"Yeppers."

"Let's work then."

"Sure, just let me grab some stuff." she said and left to another room.

*Normal P.O.V.*

James is at my house, and I look like a homeless person who's going to sleep. Either way, if he likes me, he gotta like me when I'm dressed like this in order to deserve me in a dress. Which talking about a dress, I went to the TV room (and yes it's different from the game room) and grabbed the red dress and the note.

"Let's go up and work." I said showing James the way.

"Red dress?"

"Stupid freaky and weird secret admire."

"That's a nice dress."

"I don't like dresses."

"Why?"

"Not my style."

"Oh… are you going to wear it?"

"Just to find out who the freak is and then kick him and punch his face."

"Wow. Hahaha. Got matching shoes?"

"Got red vans and converse, still not sure which ones gonna use."

"Vans or converse?"

"He didn't leave the shoes." I said and James laughed.

"Did he leave a note?"

"Meet me at 12:00 by the fountain."

"Ok…"

"Yep. Bio then?" I asked opening the book.

"Bio then." James said and we started working on our project. At 10:00pm James left, and I stayed writing on my blog, until around 12:00 that my dad came back home and told me to sleep.

*NEXT DAY*

I woke up as usual, got ready, went to have breakfast and waited for the guys to pick me up. Peace surrounded the house, my dad was at work and U.T. had already left to school.

"Ms. Toyer, your car is here." Our house keeper said.

"Thanks." I said and went outside to meet the guys. Today Carlos was driving.

"Morning." they all said.

"Morning. I ain't going to die today right?" I asked and they all laughed.

"How do you dare?!" Carlos asked as he drove us to school. All the car ride was about laughing our heads off and just blasting to music.

"WOO HOO!" I screamed as Windows Down started playing on the radio. All the guys laughed and started singing full lungs with me. We finally got to school and people looked at us weird because we were laughing and singing like idiots.

"People at school really need to learn how to be teens." I said as we all got out of the car.

"I agree." James said.

"You made it, safe and alive." Carlos said as we all walked inside the school.

"Yes, thanks. Save me a spot in English!" I said as I ran to my locker.

"For Forks Sakes!" I said as I opened my locker and a note fell down.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I just can't wait to see you tomorrow night, wearing the red dress, and looking stunning as you always do." I said reading the note.

"Wow. How did he even got your direction?"

"I have no idea, but whoever this is, he better prepare himself."

"Why?"

"I am going to kick his ass."

"Omg! Hahaha! Even if it is James?" Kendall asked laughing.

"More reason too!" I said laughing. "See ya!" I told him and ran to my English class.


	4. Chapter 4

**sup! I really don't like this chapter, but well, next one is going to be awesomeee! ****I don't own anything, sorry for any mistake!**

**Please Review and Recommend ;D**

When I arrived to English my uncle was dividing all of us into groups so we could work on the play.

"Ok class! Listen up. We'll have three groups. The script group, the decoration and cloth group and finally the casting group. Everyone will try to be actors and actress, but if you are elected it doesn't mean you won't do you other job. Any questions?" Mr. Toyer said and Zach raised his hand. "Yes Zach."

"What about if we are elected and don't want to act?" Zach asked.

"Then you don't act. Yes that simple. Now come up and I'll tell you, your group." Mr. Toyer said and one by one we approached to his desk. I was in the script group with James, Carlos, Zach, Dom, Michael and George. For the rest of the class we started working on the ideas for the script. The bell rang and I went to my next class. The rest of the day wasn't so bad or anything, I mean I was in classes, and I had already seen what the teachers were teaching. But for some reason I could only think of Friday, tomorrow. I was going to use the dress, and I was certainly going to slap the dude, push him into the fountain and walk away, but if James was the responsible for it, I wouldn't do that. I just couldn't, I kinda like him, but I'm not sure what my feelings are, which is strange, cause I always know my feelings. I gather my stuff and went outside to wait for my dad's limo to come, the basketball training started until next week so I could go home early. So deep (apparently) were my thoughts about wether I like James as a friend or more, that I didn't see when a note appeared on my lap and David walking to were I was sitting.

"The fuck?"

"What's up?" David asked after laughing.

"This. God he's dying tomorrow." I said showing him the note.

"Secret admirer?"

"Yeah! But he's so creepy! He left me a dress at my house! How did he know where I live?!"

"A dress?"

"Yep."

"Weird… what does the note say?"

"Ready for tomorrow? When the night comes and everything becomes dark, I'm sure that you will shine just like the sun."

"The hell?"

"Same thought." I said and kept talking with David about random things.

*James' P.O.V.*

I walked outside the school with the guys, we were talking about work and about what songs we would ask Gustavo to let us sing for the concert we had Saturday.

"What about Worldwide?" I asked.

"You wanna dedicate that to Max?" Carlos said teasing.

"Shut up dude!"

"Man! You totally like Max, dedicate her the song. She ask, she is a worldwide girl." Logan added.

"She probably doesn't even like our songs."

"From what I've heard, she does." Kendall said.

"She's probably busy and won't be able to go the concert."

"Dude! You don't win her tomorrow, your next chance is Saturday." Carlos said.

"You think she will say yes the next day? If she says no it's definitively a no, until I don't know when."

"She likes you man. You'll see." Logan said.

"Talking about her, shouldn't we be taking her home today?"

"Nope. But that doesn't mean we can't offer her a ride home." Kendall answered.

"She's over there." Carlos pointed at Max. "Talking with David."

I looked over to where Max was. She was laughing at whatever David was saying. A question wonder on my mind, and I swear I didn't mean to ask it out loud, but apparently I did.

"Why does she look so beautiful?"

"What?" was my friends response.

"Huh?"

"Dude. You just asked us why does Max look so beautiful." Kendall said.

"What's the meaning of the question, cause I'm sure none of us understands it." Logan said.

"Uh... Meaning, how can she look so beautiful wearing a Thor t-shirt, ripped jeans and wasted vans."

"I don't know man, but of what I'm sure, is that the smile she has, can make Gustavo smile." Carlos said. We all laughed, but he was right, she didn't always have that smile, but when she did, you got the urge to smile as well. David had left and she was talking on her phone, she seemed mad now, she hanged up and started to pick up her stuff and head inside that's when I screamed her name and ran after her.

"MAX! Wait up!" I screamed running behind her and behind me, my friends.

"Yeah?" Max asked.

"Where you going?"

"Going to look for U.T. due to the fact that my father is stuck in traffic heading to a reunion with the limo, so in order to get back home I gotta ask U.T."

"What about if we take you home?" Kendall asked.

"Don't you guys have to work?" she asked.

"Yeah, but only two hours." Carlos said.

"And probably Mr. Toyer has work to do as well. So what do you prefer?" Logan asked.

"Spending two hours at school or two hours watching us prepare for a concert on Saturday?" I asked.

"I'll tell my uncle I've got a ride back home." she said.

"I'll go with you." I said.

*Normal P.O.V.*

"Thanks James." I said as James walked with me through the empty halls of the school.

"No problem Max." he said with his gorgeous smile. We walked to U.T.'s English classroom, just to find him surrounded with a bunch of paperwork and the scripts we each had made.

"U.T." I said entering the classroom.

"Yeah?" he answered not looking up to me.

"I umm I-"

"Español." he said. (Spanish.)

"Huh?" I asked, to be sincere I understood, but I didn't want to talk in Spanish.

"Hoy hablamos Español. Que pasa?" he said. (Today we speak Spanish. What happened?)

"Ok. No me tienes que llevar de regreso. James y los demás me van a llevar." (Ok. You don't have to take me back. James and the rest are going to take me.)

"James? Don't you guys have work to do?" Mr. Toyer asked.

"Umm yes sir, but she can come with us. I think it's better than waiting here at school." James replied.

"Guess it is." Mr. Toyer replied.

"So?"

"Te veo en la cena." Mr. Toyer replied. (See you at dinner.)

"Yep. Bye U.T." I said waving.

"Bye Mr. Toyer." James said.

"Goodbye kids." U.T. replied and kept working.

"Spanish huh?" James said walking to meet the guys.

"Don't remind me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's weird."

"I like your Spanish voice." James whispered and I blushed as we joined the guys.

"So?" Carlos asked.

"When do we leave?" I asked, and like that we walked over to the car and Carlos drove us to the studio. The car ride was so damn funny, we were singing to their songs and laughing our heads off. When we finally arrived they showed me the way in, once inside, still laughing the guys were received with a:

"DOGS! You are 5 minutes late!" a mad dude with glasses said coming out of a room followed by a chick.

"Sorry Gustavo." the guys said.

"I don't care why you are late! You have to practice for your concert Saturday. Move it!" Gustavo said and the guys started moving towards another room and I followed them. "And who are you?!" Gustavo said to me.

"Max Toyer."

"Max Toyer? The teenager who won first place in the ATV competition for ages 20-25 when you were only 17?" The chick asked.

"Still am, and yep." I said and Gustavo and the chick exchange a weird look that even the guys didn't understand.

"Why are you here?" Gustavo asked.

"Because I'm friends and neighbor with the guys, so they are taking me home."

"You are going to still compete right?" The chick asked.

"In what?"

"Kelly, what's going on?" James asked.

"In ATV and the other sports you compete in." Kelly asked.

"Umm yeah. Why?"

"Dogs! Practice the songs you are singing Saturday! Max! Go and talk with Kelly in my office! I'll be there in a minute!" Gustavo said.

And like that I went over to Gustavo's office and started talking with Kelly. It turns out that they would like for me to use BTR's songs in the commercial I must do for the ATV's 3rd Championship. I still had to choose the song, and I was thinking of using their new song Windows Down, but I wasn't sure how would they react, but now that Kelly and Gustavo are telling me, well asking me to use one of their songs it's easier.

"I could ask." I said.

"But do you want to?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. But I have to ask my dad."

"Why?" Gustavo asked.

"Cause he's my manger dude."

"Which song would you like to use?" Kelly asked.

"I was thinking of Windows Down. It's just full of energy. Or Elevate or I don't know."

"How many commercials do you have to make?" Kelly asked.

"Three for the ATV's 3rd Championship."

"Well, what about you use a different song in each?" Kelly suggested.

"Yeah. I'll ask my dad tonight and I'll let you know with the guys tomorrow."

"The dogs don't work tomorrow." Gustavo said and left.

"Here." Kelly said handing me a card. "Call me what is the decision you and your dad made."

"Will do."

After that I went over to watch the guys practice for their concert. After that they took me home and thanks God U.T. let me come with them because he still wasn't home.

"Wow Mr. Toyer had a bunch of work huh?" Carlos said as he parked the car.

"Apparently."

"Why did Gustavo wanted to speak with you?" Logan asked.

"For a commercial I've got to do and I need songs, so he was wondering if I would like to use some of your songs."

"Oh, will you?" Kendall asked.

"If my dad says it's ok, then I'll use them."

"Cool. See you tomorrow then?" James asked.

"Sure. Thanks guys!" I said and entered my house.

My dad wasn't home, so I decided to chill, no homework, so no problem, plus I had to think of a way in how to ask my father about the commercials. I went over to the Tv room and turned the Tv on, and guess what was on. A commercial, yep, but not any commercial it was the commercial before the commercial for the ATV's 3rd Championship.

"Last year the ATV's 2nd Championship was held in Europe, this year it's going to be held here in the United States. Our categories are the same as always, from ages 20-25, 26-31, 32-up. The winners from the Championship last year were: First category: Max Toyer, the only 17 year old who won first place with a record time of 25 minutes, second category: Rufus Risi, age 26 with time 34 minutes and in the last category: Stefano Cassola, age 35 with time 35 minutes. We will interview each of this winners and also the second, third and fourth place. Don't forget to buy your tickets, the ATV's 3rd Championship is in a month…" the Tv dude said.

"In a month?!" I screamed just as my dad entered the room.

"Si, en un mes." my dad said. (Yes, in a month.)

"When I'm going to practice? Where is my stuff?"

"Lo siento, pero no entiendo." (Sorry, but I don't understand.)

I rolled my eyes and sighed, even though I learn Spanish really quick, and people say I speak really fluently, I don't like it, I find it weird…

"Donde están mis cosas para poder ir a practicar?" (Where are my things to practice?)

"Mañana vienen y empezas el Sábado." (They come tomorrow and you start Saturday.)

"Ok. Y para los comerciales?" (Ok. And for the commercials?)

"Me dijeron que son tres y que ocupan las canciones." (They told me there are three and they need the songs.)

"Una para cada uno?" (One for each?)

"Si. Ya las tenes?" (Yes. Got them already?)

"Dos." (Two.)

"De quien?" (From who?)

"Big Time Rush."

"BTR?"

"Yep."

"Ok. Porque no." (Ok why not.)


	5. Chapter 5

At the end my dad agreed with the songs. Now I only have to choose the songs. I'm sure of two, but still missing the third.  
We had dinner, obviously speaking in Spanish or any other language except for English, and I'm starting to think that my dad doesn't like to speak in English, and that he is also hiding something from me with the help of U.T.  
"Why don't we speak in English?" I asked.  
"Para que hablar el idioma que siempre hablas?" my dad answered. (Why speak the language you always speak.)  
"I don't know… maybe because it's our freaking mother language."  
"Que?" asked U.T. (What?) "Repite eso en Español." (Repeat it in Spanish.)  
I was about to answer when the doorbell rang, I stood up and went to open the door.  
"NO! No me gusta hablar Español!" I screamed opening the door. (NO! I don't like speaking Spanish.)  
"I like your mad Spanish." James said.  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"Umm not to be rude or anything, what are you doing here?"  
"Left your iPod at our car." James said giving me the iPod.  
"Oh. Thanks."  
"Quien es?" my dad shouted. (Who is it?)  
"Wanna come in?"  
"Sure." James said stepping in.  
"Quien es?" my dad shouted again. (Who is it?)  
"James, dad." I said entering the dining room with James.  
"Oh, hello there James." My dad said.  
"Hello both Mr. Toyer." James said.  
"James." U.T. said.  
"Ya no tengo hambre, puedo…" (not hungry anymore, can I…)  
"Claro. Atiende al muchacho." My dad said. (Sure. Serve the boy.)  
"Enjoy your dinner." James said and followed me to the Tv room. "I can leave, you know that right."  
"I do. But I'm done eating and you are saving me from speaking in Spanish or any other language that is not English."  
"You really don't like speaking Spanish right?"  
"No, I don't."  
"You're going to hate me. But you sound like an angel when you speak Spanish or any other language, that's not English."  
"I do hate you. Because you just said that I sound like a monster when I'm speaking English."  
"What? No! I didn't mean that! Let me fix it!"  
"Try."  
"You sound like an angel when you talk. No matter what language." James said in a sweet tone of voice getting closer to me. "No matter if you are mad or not. You are an angel." He said and kissed me, and I didn't push him away, instead I kissed him back. I heard someone opening the door and pushed James and grabbed a random movie .  
"James. I'm telling you this is the worst movie ever." I said and U.T. entered the room.  
"Yep. That movie sucks." U.T. said. "James Mrs. Knight just called, she would like for you to go back home."  
"Sure. Umm see you tomorrow Max. Goodnight Mr. Toyer." James said and left.  
"Your father left and I have to buy some things, the house keeper is not here, so you're staying home alone."  
"I thought I wasn't going to be able to stay home alone after the incident in London."  
"Oh, that's right. You're right. Come on we are going to Mrs. Knight's house." U.T. said and we walked over to Mrs. Knight house.

*James' P.O.V.*

I just kissed Max and wow, she kissed me back, and wow she has some soft lips and wow I gotta stop saying wow. And she's got like a sixth sense or something cause she stopped the kiss just in time before Mr. Toyer entered the room.  
"What were you doing at Max's house?" Carlos asked me.  
"Giving her back her iPod."  
"Oh yeah. She left it." Logan said and the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Kendall shouted. "MOM!"  
Logan, Carlos and I walked to the front door as well and saw Max and Mr. Toyer standing there.  
"Of course she can stay here while you go and buy your things." Mrs. Knight said.  
"Thank you so much." Mr. Toyer said and then turned to Max: "Comportate." (Behave)  
"Will do. Thanks Mrs. Kinght. See ya later dude." She said and MR. Toyer left.  
"You kids go and have fun. I'll clean the kitchen." Mrs. Knight said and left.  
"Why you here?" Carlos asked.  
"Cause no one's at home." Max replied.  
"And why don't you stay home alone?" Logan asked.  
"They won't let me after an incident in London." Max replied.  
"What did you do?" Kendall asked.  
"Something like the movies Home-Alone." Max answered.  
"Tell us!" I said as we walked to the living room.  
We moved to the living room and sat listening the most hilarious and unexpected story ever.  
"You in fact captured the thief?"  
"Yeah, I mean the water on the hallway was an accident, but genius me forgot to lock the door and the dude entered the house and then slipped and then I hit him with a pan." Max said.  
"Lucky shot?" Kendall asked.  
"Way lucky, cause the dude had a gun." Max said.  
"But you knocked him out with the pan." Logan said.  
"Yeah, but when he woke up and was about to shot me when I shot him with a paint ball and took his gun away." Max said.  
"Where did you shot him?" Carlos asked.  
"You know… down there." Max said and we made pain faces.  
"Since then you can never stay home alone?"  
"Nope. I can't stay home alone because I ordered pizza before calling the cops or my dad." Max said.  
"Why?!" we all asked.  
"Cause I was hungry and my food burned thanks to the turd." Max said and we laughed. We stayed talking and laughing until Mr. Toyer came to pick up Max.  
Nothing was weird right now, I just hope it's stays that way.

*Next Day*  
*Normal P.O.V.*

I woke up to the sound of my housekeeper screaming that the guys were here for me. I got ready in 10 minutes, let's just say that the grandma look is gonna rock. Shorts, hoodie, vans and hair in a messy ponytail. I grabbed my backpack and made it to the car.  
"Sleeping Beauty." James said.  
"Prince Charming." I answered, James blushed and the guys exchange a strange look.  
"You overslept?" Carlos asked.  
"Kinda obvious don'tcha think? I'm rocking the grandma look."  
"Actually you need sweatpants to rock the grandma look." Kendall said.  
"Lo mismo!"  
"What?" Logan asked.  
"Sorry! That means the same."  
"OH! Hey! Did your dad agreed with the songs?" James aksed.  
"Fork! I forgot to call Kelly!"  
"Send her a text." Kendall said.  
"Yeah sure." I replied writing the text message.

We got to school and everyone went their own way. Each one went to class and everything was the same, except for one thing. I couldn't stop thinking about James and the kiss…

"MAX! Maximun Toyer!" Mr. Toyer said snapping me back to reality.  
"Yeah?" I asked hearing murmurs about my last name being Toyer.  
"Will you please hand in your script?" Mr. Toyer said mad.  
"Sure thing." I said handing him the scripts.  
"So, as I was saying. I'll read the scripts and next week we start the auditions." Mr. Toyer said. "Any questions?" he asked and Mary raised her hand. "Yeah Mary?"  
"Is Max your daughter?" Mary asked, and Carlos, James and I started laughing.  
"Carlos, James, Max! Silence!" he shouted and we stopped. "NO. Max is not my daughter, she is my niece. Class dismissed, you may all leave." And the bell rang.  
"Max, James and Carlos, I need you guys to stay." Mr. Toyer said and we approached. "I need you guys to take Max home."  
"No problem sir. We don't have to work today." James said and Carlos nodded.  
"OK. You may leave." He said and they left. "Was is it with you today?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I have heard from other teachers that you are not paying attention on class and are really distracted today."  
"Seriously dude?"  
"Seriously."  
"I don't know… I just can't concentrate."  
"Something bothering you?"  
"Sorta."  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"Not really. Let me figure it out by myself and if I can't I'll talk with you."  
"Whatever you want. Go and have lunch." U.T. said and I left.  
"Max." James said out of nowhere and scaring me to death.  
"For forks sakes! Shit James! You scared the crap out of me." I said and James started laughing.  
"Sorry…"  
"Fuck man."  
"Sorry Max. May we talk?"  
"Sure. First gotta go to my locker."  
"No problem." James said following me.  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
"Yesterday."  
"What about yesterday?"  
"The k-" James was saying.  
"There you are!" Logan shouted. "Come on, you are missing a good fight!"  
"Who is fighting?"  
"Two guys from senior class." Logan said as we followed him to the cafeteria.  
"Why?" James asked.  
"For Max." Logan answered.  
"What?!" James and I shouted.  
"She's going to be my girl!" one of the guy shouted as he punched the other guy, Zach.  
"Hell no!" Zach shouted back as he kicked the dude.  
"Hey Max!" Kendall said as the boy beat the crap out of each other.  
"STOP!" I shouted standing on a table. "STOP FIGHTING!" but neither of them stopped fighting. "I. SAID. STOP. FIGHTING!" I shouted as I punched Zach and the other dude. "Why the fuck are you fighting?!"  
"Because Joseph here says that your gonna be his girlfriend." Zach said.  
"You two are fighting over who gets to be my boyfriend?" I asked and they nodded. "Well I'll makeot simpler for both of you. Neither of you will EVER be my boyfriend. I'm no toy for anyone to be fighting over!"  
"What is happening here?" the Principle asked.  
"Nothing." I said and left.

*James' P.O.V.*

"Why didn't you stop the fight?"  
"We tried, but dude, you saw. Max had to punch them , if we did that the fight would have been worse." Kendall said.  
"I'm going to look for Max. We have to take her home by the way." I said and left to look for Max.  
I was walking down the hall and found her texting with someone.  
"Max?"  
"Yeah?" she answered.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes." She said but I knew she was lying.  
"Don't lie."  
"Seriously, I'm fine."  
"You seem…"  
"Distracted?" she finished for me.  
"Yep. Is something bothering you?"  
"Yeppers…"  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"We were, but Logan interrupted us."  
"Oh…" I said in shock. The kiss was bothering her? Didn't she like it? Didn't she like me?!  
"James would you stop panicking!" Max said grabbing my face between her hands.  
"What about yesterday is bothering you?" I asked grabbing her hands.  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Because I li-"  
"JAMES!" Kendall shouted. Dammit can't I talk alone with Max?  
"WHAT DUDE?!"  
"Kelly text message: I need you guys to come over to the studio until five thirty." Kendall said.  
"Ok. Then we go."  
"Did I interrupt something?" Kendall asked pointing at Max and I holding hands.  
"Nope. James just helped me up." Max replies like if it was the truth.  
"Oh, okay. So you'll have to work with us again." Kendall said to Max.  
"Sure. See you after class." Max said and left.  
"See ya later dude." I said and left as well.

*Normal P.O.V.*

Give me a break! James and I can't have a conversation without being interrupted! Was he going to say because I like you? Was he?!  
For the rest of the day I daydreamed about what James might have said or was going to telling me when we could talk alone.  
"Ready to go?" Kendall asked as he approached to his locker.  
"Yes."  
"Let's hit the road then." Kendall said and we walked to the car.  
The car ride consisted of the guys complaining on why they had to go to the studio, if they were supposed to have a free day.  
"Gustavo won't even give us one day. ONE DAY!" Logan said walking to the studio.  
"And worst until 5:30pm!" Carlos complained.  
"If you work without messing up you'll be able to go earlier." Kelly said as we walked inside. "Max. Which songs are you using?"  
"Windows Down, Elevate and Time of Our Lives."  
"Ok. Thanks. Guys Gustavo is waiting for you at the dance studio." Kelly said. "You can join them Max."  
"Yeah! Come and laugh at us." James said.  
"Wouldn't lose a chance." I said and we moved to the dance studio.

Gustavo was waiting for them with some other dude who started teaching them some cool moves. After around an hour of working on the dance the dude gave up, and Gustavo was about to explode.

"DOGS! This is for tomorrow's concert and you're not leaving until you learn it!" Gustavo shouted.  
"But Gustavo! You said we had free today!" Kendall complained.  
"I DON'T CARE! YOU HAVE TO LEARN THE DANCE!" Gustavo shouted.  
"May I give a suggestion?" I asked.  
"WHAT?!" Gustavo half asked half screamed at me.  
"Move Kendall to James place, that way Carlos and Kendall won't bump."  
"TRY IT!" Gustavo shouted and the guys did the dance once again, without bumping.  
"Very good." The dance dude said. "Five minutes break and then one more time."

T he guys drank some water and started dancing once again. Once they were done we went back home to get ready for the party.

Once home, I ate some pie and then proceed to take a bath and chill before getting ready. The party was at 7:00pm, it was 6:00pm and the guys were coming for me at 7:30pm, so I had more than enough time to get ready. I took the dress out of my closet and my converse as well. I curled my hair and did my make-up (not much). I put on my dress and my converse. Five minutes later the doorbell rang.

"COMING!" I shouted as I walked downstairs. I opened the door and saw James smiling and checking me out.  
"Wow." James said looking at me. "Where's Max? You know her? She was rocking the grandma style today."  
"I think she had a party."  
"You look gorgeous." James said.  
"You don't look bad yourself."  
"Let's go." James said linking our arms walking to the car.  
"Wow." Kendall, Logan and Carlos said.  
"Thanks."  
"Red smoking hot dress." Logan said.  
"And converse." Carlos added.  
"Vans were to informal." I said and the guys laughed.  
"What are you going to do when you meet with creepy dude?" Kendall asked.  
"Push him to the fountain and walk away."  
"Oh, I wanna see that." Logan said.

We finally got to Zach's party and it was full of people, dancing people, drunk people, slutty people, in other words, full of party hard people. We all walked together to the party. We walked through the crowed area and I swear I saw a girl bitch slap her boyfriend as I past in front of them. I felt everyone turn around and look at me. I'm probably being paranoid; no one would turn to see me right. Right?

"Everyone is staring at you." James whispered, and I started to walk faster to were the drinks where.  
"Slow down Max." James said catching up with me. "What's wrong?"  
"Everyone's staring at me!" I said in a loud whisper. "I thought I was being paranoid."  
"Of course they are going to be staring at you! You look amazing, breath taking."  
"James?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where are the other guys?"  
"Looking for girlfriends. Why?"  
"Cause I wanna know if we're going to be able to talk without interruptions."  
"Ok. Let's talk then."  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Do what?" James asked and I gave him a look. "Oh the kiss."  
"Yes genius. What you thought?"  
"Sorry I wasn't thinking."  
"I can see that."  
"Max." James said grabbing my hands. "Why do you think I did it?"  
"I don't know." I answered looking at the floor.  
"O f course you know. You're intelligent." James said lifting my face so I could face him.  
"Because you might like me?"  
"Just might?"  
"I don't know James! I'm confused and let me tell you. I don't like not knowing things! I find that really anno-" I was saying but was cut by a kiss. James awesome lips shut me up.  
"I do like you Max. Not might. I do." He said rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I didn't hesitate, I looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes and kissed him again. When we pulled apart James rested his forehead on mine, yet I still hadn't open my eyes.  
"And with that I guess you feel the same way." James said.  
"You guess?" I asked opening my eyes just to see those piercing hazel eyes staring at me.  
"I know." He whispered before kissing my lips once again. "Does this makes us a couple?"  
"If you ask correctly you might know the answer."  
"Max Toyer, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"  
"James Diamond, it would be my honor to be your girlfriend."  
"Wanna dance?" James asked extending his hand.  
"No."  
"No? Why not?" James asked taken a back.  
"I don't dance."  
"Oh. But today you will." James said dragging me to the dance floor.  
"Seriously James I don't know how to dance." I said trying to leave.  
"I'll lead." James said putting my hands around his shoulders and his hands on my hips. We danced for the rest of the night until around 11:50pm.  
"You can dance." James said.  
"Do you need glasses?"  
"Maybe…"  
"I'll be on the fountain pushing idiots inside."  
"Sure." James said before kissing me and letting me go.

*Zach's P.O.V.*

Max has been with James the whole night. But that doesn't matter. She will be mine in a few minutes. She used the red dress I made my mom buy for her. She was stealing the show even though she was wearing converse. Her long hair was in beautiful curls, and the dress showed the amazing body she has. She was making her way to the fountain, where I am waiting for her.

"Hello there beautiful girl." I said as she approached.  
"Seriously. You." she answered crossing her arms.  
"What? Aren't you surprised?"  
"Not at all." How did you get my house address?"  
"Easy. David told me."  
"Well, get lost and back off. I already told you. I won't be your girlfriend."  
"Why not?"  
"Cause you are a jerk."  
"Why do you say so?"  
"Because you think every girl will fall for you. Reality check idiot. You're full of bullshit, and I'm not falling for you." Max said stepping closer to me.  
"Maybe I can change your mind." I said and leaned in to kiss her. That's how I got a bitch slap and was pushed inside the fountain.  
"Do me a favor and disappear from my life." Max said and walked over to James whom kissed her head.  
"They are dating." David said coming out of nowhere with a towel.  
"Not for long."  
"Why don't you accept that Max will never fall for you?"  
"Cause she will."

*Normal P.O.V.*

"A bitch slap?" Carlos asked.  
"At least it was only that." I answered wrapping my arms around me.  
"You cold?" James asked and I nodded. "Here." James said giving me his jacket.  
"Are you two?" Logan asked.  
"Yes." James and I replied.  
"Awesome!" Kendall said.  
"Guys, can you take me back home please? I'm dead tired."  
"Yeah we should also get going we have a concert tomorrow." Carlos said.  
"Are you coming?" James asked as we walked to the car.  
"I don't know. Got practice for the ATV competition. What time is it?"  
"8:00pm." Logan answered.  
"I'll let you know."  
"We leave at 6." Kendall said. "So if you can come, you come with us." Kendall answered starting the car.  
"Sure." I said and cuddled with James and fell asleep on his chest with his arms wrapped around me.


End file.
